Smile
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Un giro de 360 grados en la relación de Harry y Ginny hace que la vida se vuelva complicada para ambos. Fic dedicado a Asuka Potter, Feliz día de San Valentín.


¡Hola! un feliz San Valentin a todos.

A continuación presento un Shot con mucha dedicación, este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi amiga **Asuka Potter**, compañera del foro **Chocolate y Menta.**

Este fic es suyo, es un regalo de mí para ella por San Valentín.

Asuka, yo soy tu amigo invisible, espero que te la estes pasando genial y espero te guste este fic, no sabia que regalarte estuve un rato averiguando que hacer y al fin me dije, pues hare lo que mas me gusta hacer esperando que le guste a mi amiga invisible.

¡Feliz San Valentín!, que tengas un dia genial.

* * *

**Smile.  
Por Ed Wiz.  
**

El silencio no era una de las cosas más comunes en el comedor de la Madriguera, aunque Fred había caído en la batalla de Hogwarts hace ya un año, la vida continuaba normal y sin tristezas, sin embargo aquel día cualquiera diría que la tensión podía ser palpada con tan solo intentarlo.

–Señores Weasley – se escucho una voz masculina cerca de la cabecera de la mesa, todos miraron al joven de cabellos negros que levantaba una copa –Ginny – una chica pelirroja sonrió con nerviosismo a su lado.

– ¿Sucede algo querido? – pregunto la señora Weasley con una media sonrisa.

–Si me permiten quisiera hacer un anuncio especial – metió la mano a su túnica y sacó una cajita, la señora Weasley apago su sonrisa e intento sonreír con más intensidad.

– ¿Aja? – el señor Weasley mantenía su semblante serio y firme.

–Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – de aquella cajita salía un brillo inusual, era una joya mágica muy especial, un anillo.

Hermione Granger abrió la boca sorprendida y miro a la pelirroja sonreír alegre ante aquella declaración, Ron meneo negativamente la cabeza y de pronto el ruido de una silla caer, pasos apresurados y la puerta delantera cerrarse hizo a todos mirar al pelirrojo. Toda la familia Weasley quiso decir algo más ante aquel suceso, pero antes de hacer algo, la dulce voz de Ginny Weasley pronunció un sencillo "acepto". La castaña se puso de pie y sin siquiera despedirse salió volada de aquel lugar, Ron quiso alcanzarla pero la voz de su madre felicitando a los recién comprometidos, le hizo quedarse.

–Solo espero estés haciendo lo correcto Ginny – le dijo su madre cuando le abrazo.

Albert Scrimgeour jamás se había sentido tan alegre como en aquel momento, sin darle tiempo al hermano de su ahora prometida de felicitarle, tomó a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y la beso con desesperación, ella lo había aceptado. Ginny respondió el gesto y no pudo evitar escuchar los pasos de su hermano Ron saliendo de la cocina con suma indignación.

* * *

Harry Potter corría con desesperación por aquel sendero que conectaba a la Madriguera con Ottery St. Catchpole, escuchaba la voz de Hermione, su amiga llamarle unos pasos atrás de él, sin embargo, quería huir, quería escaparse de ahí y no volver a saber nada de aquel mundo, él no podía aceptar un mundo en el que estuviera _ella._ Aquel plan descabellado de exiliarse a la vida muggle, tomar un avión hacia Japón y olvidarse para siempre de todo lo que le rodeaba, pues todo aquello se había convertido en algo que carecía de sentido para él, aquel plan era una realidad.

–Harry detente – el moreno decidió darle oportunidad a Hermione.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – Le encaro –hacerme sentir más mal de lo que ya estoy – los ojos de Harry carecían de brillo alguno.

–Harry, yo… – la castaña miro como los ojos de aquel muchacho luchaban por no derramar ninguna lágrima – ¡no sé qué decirte! – admitió con algunas lágrimas.

–Quizás… – una traviesa lágrima cayó por su mejilla –buena suerte y espero verte algún día otra vez – antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo más, Harry Potter ya no estaba.

– ¡Qué bueno que te alcanzo! – la voz de Ginny Weasley hizo a la castaña girarse, la pelirroja escudriñaba el lugar buscando a alguien más.

Un sonoro ruido se escucho en el silencio reinante, la mano de Hermione se había estrellado contra la mejilla de la pelirroja –Espero estés satisfecha, muy satisfecha – le dio la espalda y se desapareció.

Ginny aún con la mano en su mejilla observó como su amiga se marchaba furiosa, porque todos se empeñaban en dejarla como culpable, acaso nadie comprendía que ella también había salido mal de todo aquel lío llamado Harry Potter. Su madre no le hablaba más que lo suficiente, su padre le evitaba cuanto podía, acaso nadie podía entender que también se estaba muriendo por dentro por aquella decisión.

– _Ginny, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo Harry con nerviosismo, estaban todos reunidos en la cocina de la Madriguera._

–_No – dijo con sentencia, todos le miraron sorprendidos –no soy nada que puedas obtener solo cuando tú lo desees –_

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro, recordaba aquel día y jamás había visto esa cara de decepción en Harry, nunca pensó que sus palabras podían ser tan hirientes como una misma maldición Cruciatus, pero que podía esperar luego de que una semana sin saber nada de él, llegara con un hermoso anillo de boda proponiéndole matrimonio y diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

–_Seguro bromeas, ¿verdad? – dijo Ron riendo y tratando de calmar a su amigo que comenzó a nublar su mirada._

–_No, no bromeo – tomó la cajita de las manos de Harry y la cerro con fuerza para arrojarla hacia el centro de la mesa –es más, quiero anunciarles que estoy saliendo con Albert Scrimgeour, nieto de Rufus y jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, vendrá está noche a cenar con nosotros –_

Había sido sumamente cruel, lo sabía, pero en aquel entonces era una cosa que esperaba fuera suficiente para demostrarle a Harry que no todo era sencillo en la vida y que no podía obtener lo que quisiera cuando él lo quisiera. ¡Qué estúpida!, como si aquel muchacho de corazón noble y que la amaba con locura no hubiese pasado suficiente viviendo sin padres, con una familia que lo odiaba y que tuviera bajo sus hombros la responsabilidad de derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo ya había dado el paso de comenzar una relación con Albert, era un mago maravilloso y no podía dejarlo así nada más, además comprendía que ser algo de Harry Potter sería muy difícil y por primera vez tenía miedo, un terrible miedo a no soportarlo, después de todo él sería figura pública y un auror de fama, misiones difíciles, muchas pretendientes; quizás era verdad lo que le escuchó decir a Dean, quizás Harry y tú no estén hechos el uno para el otro.

–_Entonces esto es definitivo – pregunto Harry con su voz casi al borde del quiebre total –es una despedida, ¿no es así? –_

–_Así es Harry – dijo intentando contenerse –es un adiós definitivo –_

–_Siendo así, fue un gusto ser amigo tuyo – le dijo con la voz quebrada ya –de ahora en delante solo seré Harry Potter, el amigo de tu hermano Ron y solo eso –_

–_Sería maravilloso – tajo la conversación –entre más tiempo estemos lejos será mejor para ambos –_

–_Sabes Ginny – dijo de pronto –siempre pensé que eras la mujer de mis sueños, sin embargo me doy cuenta que quizás eran pesadillas, pesadillas que al fin creía olvidadas con la muerte de Voldemort – el chico se fue dejándola ahí, sin darle oportunidad de replica ni nada más._

* * *

_Harry Potter, líder mundial del mercado global muggle._

_Estimados lectores, es curioso que este diario este siguiendo muy de cerca los aconteceres de la vida muggle que como bien sabemos, lleva una vida movida y estresante lejos de la nuestra. Pues bien, esta vez, hay una mención especial en una revista muggle llamada "Times" en la que sí, como leyeron en el encabezado, Harry James Potter salvador del mundo mágico desde hace ya un año, no conforme con esta hazaña y tras su exilio hacia la vida muggle, se ha convertido en el ser más poderoso de todo el mercado global de los no mágicos._

_Establecido en una lujosa residencia en Tokio, Japón, Harry accedió a concedernos algunas palabras para el diario, aquí la entrevista._

_**Tal parece que luego de un año desaparecido del mundo mágico, vuelve a ser noticia señor Potter, ¿Qué piensa sobre esto?**_

_Nunca busco la fama, ni tampoco deseo obtenerla, simplemente estoy tratando de vivir una vida tranquila, el mercado de las telecomunicaciones ha sido un boom en el mundo muggle, yo simplemente le aposte mis bienes a este negocio y el resultado es muy satisfactorio hasta el momento._

_**Dice usted que no busca la fama, pero se ha vuelto el hombre más famoso de todo el mundo muggle también, es esto una estrategia publicitaria para volver con fuerza al mundo mágico.**_

_Como lo he dicho una y otra vez, no planeo volver, mi exilio fue definitivo y espero que no se entrometa más en mi vida privada, yo no busco nada, el mercado me ha nombrado como hombre exitoso, solo eso, soy exitoso porque me he sacrificado lo suficiente en mi trabajo y alcanzado mis objetivos._

_**Señor Potter este "exilio definitivo" tiene que ver con su separación de la señorita Weasley, quien por cierto está comprometida con Albert Scrimgeour, que se perfila para ser Ministro de Magia.**_

_Vino aquí a pedirme unas palabras sobre lo que hago actualmente, no me gusta tocar temas que carecen de importancia alguna, ya se lo dije, no busco regresar y todo lo que usted diga es algo que siendo sinceros, me tiene sin ningún cuidado._

_**¿Qué tal la vida en Japón?**_

_Maravillosa, es una ciudad muy globalizada y ampliamente abierta a todo tipo de oportunidades, sus comidas son deliciosas y no puedo quejarme._

_**¿Su vida personal?**_

_Privada, por cierto, aunque solo le diré que próximamente lanzaré una campaña que revolucione el mundo mágico._

_**No acaba de decir que no regresaría.**_

_Negocios son negocios –sonrió un poco – si mi trabajo se mezcla con el mundo mágico, este totalmente seguro de que me verá en sus noticias, si me permite tengo una junta en Madrid dentro de varias horas y voy de retraso._

_Vestido en un elegante traje muggle en color negro y una corbata del color de sus ojos, Harry Potter seguido de un grupo de escoltas salía imponente por la puerta del edificio que lleva el nombre de su madre, Lily'Tecnologies, empresa que hoy en día es la número 1 en el mundo muggle y que ha aumentado la fortuna de los Potter en grandes y grandes reservas de dinero._

_Harry Potter misteriosamente aseguró volver a nuestro mundo si sus negocios así lo disponían y aprovecho para darles una nueva primicia, "Lily'Tecnologies, abrirá próximamente una pequeña sucursal de productos en Diagon._

_Que tengan una buena tarde._

_Brian Golf._

Hermione miro a Ron con detenimiento luego de haber terminado de leer aquel artículo del profeta. Harry Potter, su viejo amigo y con el que tenían más de un año de no tener ningún contacto regresaba a Londres, siendo más específicos al callejón Diagon a abrir una sucursal de eso que el vendía. Ron sonrió con un misterioso aire de esperanza y luego dio un suspiro.

–Será que ya se entero de… – dijo el pelirrojo.

–Harry, y mira que lo conozco muy bien Ronald – le interrumpió la castaña –no lo hace por eso, es simplemente, que si uno nace en España no puede pasar mucho tiempo de su país, ¿me explique? –

–Pero Harry nació en Inglaterra – le corrigió – ¿acaso no lo sabías? – alzo una ceja sorprendido.

–Es solo un decir Ron – se golpeo la frente lamentando que Ron fuera algunas veces, "imprudente", sí, esa era la palabra.

Una magnífica lechuza entro veloz por la ventana de la Madriguera, aquella era imponente y majestuosa, no cualquier mago podía tener una tan bien cuidada. La esplendorosa ave voló hasta la mano de Hermione y de su pico dejó caer dos sobres, cuando la castaña se dispuso a consentirle, la lechuza airosa se retiro con la misma rapidez con la que llego. Hermione Granger no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida al ver el sello en aquel sobre, aquel era sin duda…

– ¡El escudo de James Potter! – gritó la señora Weasley sorprendida tomando el sobre que recitaba "Familia Weasley" –este sobre, es de… –

–Harry Potter – dijo Ron con firmeza, Hermione miro hacia un sillón más allá y una cabeza pelirroja le devolvió la misma intensa mirada.

_**Estimados Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.**_

_Es un honor hacerles llegar la invitación a la próxima inauguración de la tienda de artículos mágicos "__**Lily Phoenix Place"**__ ubicada en el número 215 del Callejón Diagon en Londres, así como también se les solicita su presencia en la cena de gala que se realizará en el hotel muggle __**Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park London**__._

_P.D. Su presencia se considera importante pues son invitados de honor, además que serán quienes corten el listón de inauguración._

_Saludos Cordiales._

_**A.P., Vicepresidente de Lily'Tecnologies.**_

–La de nosotros es igual – dijo la señora Weasley notablemente alegre – ¡por las babas de Merlín! – Grito la pelirroja –la fiesta es en dos horas – se perdió con rapidez por la entrada de la sala.

–Creo…que… – Ron se llevo una mano a la nuca, miro a Hermione y luego a su hermana menor quien permanecía estática –iré a avisarle a George y Angelina – se salió de ahí.

–Llegó el momento – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa curiosa.

–No Hermione, no llegó el momento de nada – la pelirroja se puso de pie e iba a salir cuando la castaña le detuvo.

– ¡Sí Ginevra, llegó el momento! – le dijo con firmeza –así como tuviste el suficiente valor de hacerle lo que le hiciste, tendrás el suficiente coraje para pedirle que te acepte nuevamente, aunque sea como amiga o solo para pedirle disculpas por cómo le trataste – le sostenía el brazo con fuerza.

–Yo… – la pelirroja miro con nerviosismo a su amiga.

* * *

Harry Potter miraba con insistencia hacia la puerta de aquella tienda, vestido en su mejor traje de gala, el moreno traía del brazo a una mujer que llevaba un vestido de noche, sin duda provocativo y que dejaba boquiabierto a varios magos ya presentes en el lugar. Aquella dama no era otra que su prima y la vicepresidenta de Lily'Tecnologies, la chica mirando el lugar le decía unas cuantas cosas al oído que el moreno solo se dedicaba a asentir con su cabeza.

–Las… – dijo de pronto.

–Las invitaciones fueron enviadas tal como me pediste Harry – contesto la chica –para Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y para toda la familia Weasley, la Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole –

–La ceremonia está por comenzar y no se aparecen, tal parece que… –

–Siempre he admirado que gracias a tu coraje y tu afán de ser aventurero y por si fuera poco, un chico impulsivo, has logrado lo que hasta ahora ningún mago ha podido hacer, conquistar el mundo mágico y muggley mira que no es cosa fácil – le dijo con seriedad –sin embargo, esta vez, ¡ten paciencia! – le grito irritada.

–Yo… –

–Estás nervioso, lo sé – le contestó –tienes un año completo que no les ves, es completamente natural el que estés nervioso –

–No es eso lo que temo – admitió de pronto, la chica le miro con sorpresa.

–Aún pretendes que…, Harry no estarás pensando… – borró su mueca de sorpresa y compuso una sonrisa alegre al Ministro de Magia que entraba imponente por la puerta –llego Kingsley –

–A nombre de todo el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, me es grato darles la bienvenida a los Potter – dijo Kingsley guiñándole un ojo a Harry, este hizo una inclinación cortés.

–**Asuka Potter** – la chica se adelanto y le extendió su mano, Kingsley le sonrió y le dio un sencillo beso en la mano.

–Es un gusto señorita – dijo el moreno ministro –creo que estamos listos para la inauguración –

–Me parece que… – Harry empezaba a hablar.

–Dentro de unos minutos señor Ministro – le interrumpió Asuka con una sonrisa –le parece si me acompaña al frente, estamos por comenzar –

Harry se relajo ante la intervención de aquella chica, quien sorprendentemente se había convertido en su mano derecha en el mundo de los negocios y en la confidente oficial de los problemas que asediaban la mente del gran empresario Harry Potter. Su rostro se relajo aún más al ver a una chica castaña entrar tomada de la mano de un pelirrojo pecoso, sus amigos habían llegado ya.

– ¡Harry Potter! – Hermione se separo de Ron y corrió a abrazar con efusividad a un sonriente Harry Potter.

* * *

Los señores Weasley y la propia Ginny miraban con asombro al esplendoroso hotel en el que Harry los había citado, aquel hotel era como una mansión de ensueño, iluminada, alojarse ahí valdría una fortuna. Nerviosos, los Weasley seguidos muy de cerca por Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victorie, entraron al hotel.

–Ustedes deben ser los Weasley – un hombre se les acerco con rapidez –la señorita Potter nos dejo una fotografía de ustedes para identificarles y recibirlos personalmente –

–Gracias – dijo el señor Weasley con cortesía, los pelirrojos vestían gracias a la ayuda de Hermione trajes muggles de fiesta.

– ¡Que hermoso hotel! – le dijo Fleur al hombre cuando caminaban tranquilamente por unos pasillos, adornados por cuadros que representaban algunos monumentos de Asia Oriental.

–Gracias señorita – le agradeció –hemos llegado – les abrió la puerta a un salón al parecer encantando mágicamente pues tenía árboles y fuentes dentro –el señor Potter se empeño en que el lugar fuera adornado de tal forma que al hotel se anexará también la cultura japonesa, este salón llamado "Osaka" es el comienzo de la remodelación del hotel, que albergará a la comunidad mágica de todo el mundo –

– ¿Quiere decir que este hotel es de Harry Potter? – dijo la Señora Weasley sorprendida.

–Así es, hace un mes que el señor Potter compró el hotel y lo está convirtiendo en un hotel exclusivo para magos –

Ginny vio como sus padres eran guiados hasta una mesa cerca de una bella fuente, al parecer eran los primeros en llegar y también los que estaban en el mejor lugar de aquel enorme salón. Un mesero ataviado en una sencilla túnica plateada se le acerco con rapidez, en su mano sostenía una charolilla con bebidas.

– ¿Whiskey de Fuego? – le dijo – ¿un Beso Francés? – le sonrió.

–Quisiera un Batido de Menta – el mesero movió su varita y le ofreció una copa con líquido azul y que arrojaba humo de lo helado que estaba – ¿cómo llego a la azotea? –

–Toma el elevador que está por allá – le señalo unas puertas escondidas detrás de un árbol de cerezos.

–Gracias –

Le llevo unos pocos segundos estar en lo más alto del lugar, aún sosteniendo su copa y dando algunos traspiés recibió el aire fresco de la noche. No sabía porque estaba ahí y siendo sinceros, deseaba largarse, Harry se había vuelto multimillonario, de seguro era un hombre de esos que se veían en las tontas películas muggles que Hermione le obligaba a ver, el típico empresario amargado con una historia de dolor detrás de aquella máscara de altanería.

–Estoy en una reunión – se escuchó de pronto y el silencio de la azotea fue invadido por gritos –no, entiende, no pienso salirme de una reunión con mis amigos y de importancia –

–Pero tienes que ir, es una excelente oportunidad, es nuestra expansión hacia Latinoamérica – le dijo otra voz con insistencia.

–Para eso tengo una asistente, ella planea mis reuniones y este tipo de compromisos – la voz de ese hombre era furiosa –es la última vez que me haces una escena como esa por un motivo como ese –

– ¿Escena dices? – La voz se escuchó ofendida –solo te estoy diciendo que te disculpes con los invitados y… –

–Sabes perfectamente que esto no tiene nada que ver con negocios – dijo con más firmeza –es solo uno de tus tontos caprichos que quieres que cumpla y ya no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – la voz se escucho de pronto nerviosa.

–Que no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar más por ti, nada más Naoko– le dijo aún irritado –y si tu cabeza logra asimilarlo, **hemos terminado** – sentenció.

Hubo un estrepito, el ruido de un sonoro plaf y luego como el ascensor se cerraba. Ginny no pudo evitar escuchar todo y bueno, no estaban hablando tan tranquilamente como para no escuchar algo de lo que sucedía. Planeaba escabullirse pero otra voz femenina resonó en el lugar.

–Será mejor que… –

–Asuka – le dijo aún furioso –será mejor que te marches, bajare en unos momentos –

–No, en verdad… – como decirle que no le convenía entrar, era tarde, Harry Potter desapareció hacia el exterior de la azotea.

Fue un choque de miradas al instante, un intenso choque de rostros, Ginny Weasley le miraba con sorpresa y Harry Potter con nerviosismo. Marrón se enfrento a esmeralda, era aquel juego de miradas que ocurría en las discusiones, en aquel entonces eran los color esmeralda los que se sometían si piedad ante los achocolatados ojos de la pelirroja, la pregunta en el aire era, ¿Quién ganaría esta vez?

–Bonita noche, ¿no? – la pelirroja no fue la que dio el primer paso, Harry le hablo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Quiso hablar pero su boca estaba seca, decidió tomar un poco de su bebida mientras el moreno de anteojos caminaba hacia donde ella estaba.

–Buenas noches _Ginevra _– dijo ahora con molestia, acaso también su presencia era una molestia para ella.

–Señor Potter – ella le devolvió aquel gesto, el moreno sonrió con ironía –es bonito su hotel, ¿cuánto le costó? –

–Para ser sinceros, este hotel me costó más de 380 millones de libras – le respondió con la misma altanería de la pelirroja –pero más costoso fue comprar toda la cadena hotelera del Marriot –

Silencio, al parecer ambos vieron que ese tono de altanería entre ellos solo ocasionaría una discusión sin sentido y llevaban un año sin verse.

–Me da mucho gusto que te este yendo bien, Harry – sorprendentemente, la pelirroja curvo sus labios en una sincera sonrisa que dejo estático al moreno.

–No me está yendo tan bien como piensas – dijo mirando hacia los edificios del frente –tener mucho dinero ocasiona más problemas que beneficios –

–Entiendo – dijo tranquila –si de algo sirve, yo vivo sin dinero y aparte tengo muchos problemas, ¡tú estás en la gloria! – le sonrió nuevamente con sinceridad.

Fue un movimiento muy astuto por parte de la pelirroja, Harry le miro fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver aquella sinceridad que tanto le gustaba de la chica, era una mirada de absoluta sinceridad que con tan solo perderte en ella, podías invadirte de algo que tenía tanto sin sentir, un sentimiento que permanecía oculto muy dentro de él.

–Harry debo decirlo ahora y no lo diré nunca – dijo con determinación –quiero ofrecerte una disculpa –

– ¿Disculpa? – alzo una ceja.

–Sí Harry una disculpa – le confesó –mi corazón no la ha pasado muy bien luego de que te fuiste, creo que… – fue interrumpida.

–Fue amor, estabas profundamente enamorada de Albert – le dijo con firmeza –yo solo era un estorbo, ¿para qué ser un párrafo de dolor en un historia de felicidad? –

–No digas eso Harry – dijo lagrimeando, Ginny nunca lloraba pero aquel día, con aquel vestido dorado y una sencilla coleta cayendo por su espalda su corazón simplemente no pudo para más.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? – Preguntó –dime Ginny, ¿qué es lo quieres escuchar? –

–No busco un nuevo intento porque quizás ya no me ames y siendo sinceros no espero que lo hagas, pero por lo menos deja que mi corazón se sienta bien al escuchar que me perdonas por el dolor que te cause –

–Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Ginny – se aflojó su corbata y le miró con dulzura –tu corazón puede sentirse contento de saber que no tiene ninguna deuda pendiente –

–Gracias Harry – la pelirroja se acercó hasta el moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después caminar lentamente hasta la salida de la azotea.

Harry solo observaba el escote de la espalda de Ginny mientras su mano tocaba con sorpresa su mejilla, como si aquello hubiera sido una poción que alivio de pronto su alma.

– ¡Ginny! – Gritó Harry – ¡Ginny! – el moreno echo una carrera hacia la pelirroja que ya tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

La giro con brusquedad, los ojos de Ginny estaban empapados en lágrimas, se miraron frente a frente. – ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?, ¡cómo puedes hacerme esto! – le reclamó.

Ginny solo cerró sus ojos con tristeza, Harry estaba al borde de un ataque de algo, su voz temblaba, sus manos sudaban, sus ojos estaban nublados y su pecho subía y bajaba.

–Eres el amor de mi vida Ginny – dijo de pronto –eres y serás por siempre aquella tonta pelirroja que con tan solo _**una sonrisa **_conquistó el corazón de este estúpido chico que jugaba a ser héroe cuando no era más que un mocoso inexperto –

–Y yo no dejaré de lamentarme por el ser esa tonta pelirroja que creía que podía jugar a ser la difícil cuando en realidad no era más que una niña inmadura que nunca valoro lo que tenía justo enfrente de sus ojos – sus ojos seguían cerrados y las lágrimas caían sin piedad.

–Entonces tendré que decirle a tu tonto corazón que mentí al decir que no tiene ninguna deuda pendiente – le acarició la mejilla –porque en realidad me debe todo un año por engaños y mentiras de su parte – sin esperar más, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ginny y la besó con dulzura, dos almas se unían nuevamente después de un año de difíciles pruebas y duros descalabros.

* * *

_**Querida y Estimada Asuka Potter**__:_

_Por primera vez en estos tres años debo decir que, más bien, tengo que confesar aunque duela admitirlo que Naoko tuvo una buena idea, expandir la empresa hasta Latinoamérica no solo ha sido un éxito y un aumento a nuestros bolsillos, sino que ha abierto la comunicación mágica entre todos. _

_Tenías razón Chile un país hermoso, Ginny y yo estamos de paso por Santiago, una ciudad hermosa que tiene grandes lugares para pasarla bien, ¿sabías que Chile abarca casi toda Sudamérica?, es un lugar genial y muy bello, el pequeño James está feliz, estuvimos hoy por la mañana por la __**Torre Bentel**__ revisando unas cosas de telecomunicaciones y Ginny y el niño me acompañaron, una vista genial de la Cordillera de los Andes._

_No me extiendo más, hemos conseguido al fin que Molly nos cuide al pequeño para dar una vuelta para celebrar un poco y dentro de dos días iremos visitar las regiones del norte de Chile para promocionar nuestros productos y de paso conocer más antes de tomar camino hasta México._

_Por cierto, __**Feliz Día de San Valentín**__ y espero que la estés pasando genial._

_Harry, Ginny y el pequeño James Potter._

_FIN._

_FELIZ SAN VALENTIN.  
_


End file.
